1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automatic focusing modules used in photography and imaging equipment and, more particularly, to an automatic focusing module for a digital camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, digital camera modules are included as a feature in a wide variety of portable electronic devices. Most portable electronic devices are becoming progressively more miniaturized over time, and digital camera modules are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of a contemporary digital camera module, consumers still demand excellent imaging.
There are, in most of conventional photography and imaging equipment, focus adjusting mechanisms for taking high quality photos. A conventional focus adjusting mechanism includes a motor and a driving member. However, the conventional focus adjusting mechanism cannot be used in a miniaturized digital camera module for a portable electronic device. The use of the conventional focus adjusting mechanism is not feasible because the motor and the driving member need a rather large space to adjust focus. Such space simply is not available in a typical portable electronic device.
What is needed is an automatic focusing module which can be used in a miniaturized digital camera module for a portable electronic device.